A Heartbreaking Bombshell
by purplefeather21
Summary: Everything was going perfectly for Maria. She was happy, and she had a boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler. That is, until that one night. The one he broke her heart.


**A/N: Honestly, I wrote this the week Dolph broke up with Maria, just some days before. I have to admit that this isn't a pairing I thought I'd ever write, but there's something that's interesting about him. That being said, enjoy! Reviews are definitely appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Everything WWE related belongs to VKM.**

**And my shameless plug of the week: Sinner Sometimes Saint by Ms. Alessandra. It's a Daffney/ Dr. Stevie oneshot.**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_I think I'm going to like it here." Dolph said, chewing on a piece of gum._

_John Morrison chuckled. "Most people do. It's a lot more relaxed than RAW. Hell, a lot more peaceful too."_

_Dolph seemed like a pretty cool guy, happy to be making his debut on Smackdown tonight. If only John Morrison knew what Dolph Ziggler was or wasn't like….that is when he was paying attention._

_The Shaman of Sexy smiled as he saw what or rather, __**who**__ the blonde superstar was mesmerized by. Just a few feet away, some of the Divas were giggling like schoolgirls at the sight of the two men._

_Maria Kanellis, the friendliest of the group came up to Dolph. "I'm Maria." she said, extending her hand._

_Trying to hide a smirk, Dolph shook the redhead's hand. "Trust me, I know who you are."_

_Oh, he was going to like it here."_

_(End of flashback)_

That was months ago. Now, Dolph Ziggler was involved in a feud with his former friend, the so-called Shaman of Sexy. Unlike many of the feuds going on, this one was personal. It was a battle to prove who was the best. He knew the answer, and soon enough so would everyone else. No matter what he had to do, who he had to back-stab, he would show the world just how ruthless he could be, and for one, he couldn't wait.

_(Flashback)_

_Maria shot him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Dolph. I know how badly you wanted to win."_

_He let out a sarcastic laugh. "No, I planned on losing tonight at SummerSlam. Yeah, because that'll show Mysterio's stupid fans who's capable of being Champion."_

_The look on he face said it all. Sighing, he linked his hand with hers. "Babe, losing…I didn't expect ot lose, you know? It upset me, but I don't mean to take it out on you."_

_She nodded. "It's okay. I know you'd never actually mean to hurt me."_

_Smiling, he looked at her. "Of course I wouldn't."_

_(End of flashback)_

Walking down the ring, he smirked for the cameras. No one knew why he was coming down to the ring, and he liked it that way. If Jon Morrison wanted to make fun of him, fine. But in return he'd let the world know the lengths he would go to prove he was better. Even if it meant interrupting Michelle McCool's segment.

"You interrupted me." she hissed.

Grabbing a mike, he flashed her a smile. "So?"

Rolling her eyes, she got out of the ring, and stood there, waiting for him to finish so she could continue.

As he opened his mouth, he was met with boos, but did he care? Of course not. He was Dolph Ziggler. He didn't need the stupid fans. Not when he had her.

"You know, I know you don't like me. Truthfully, I don't like you either. Not that I care about what you think, but you know who does? Maria." He paused as the fans cheered at the mention of his girlfriend's name. _Classic. _They had no judge of character. "Which is why I thought if I had something to say to her, I would say it in front of the people she cares about. So, Maria, can you come down to the ring?"

Instantly, Zebra head's "With Legs Like That" was blasted, and Maria came out, a smile on her face. Although, sadly for her, that smile wouldn't last.

As she got closer to him, he started again, "You know, a lot of people were surprised when they found out about…us. Honestly, I don't blame them. You know what, though? It doesn't matter, because they were right to say I was wrong for you. You see, there's only one reason I asked you out, Maria. _A bet."_

Maria looked confused at his confession. This had to be a joke…right?

"You see, you weren't the only Diva to be interested in getting to know me." Smirking, he said, "Exactly six months ago, someone came up with a proposition. You were going to fall for me, and you did. All this 'hanging out' was a lie. I don't like you, Maria. I never have. In fact, I don't care about you."

The redhead put her had on her mouth and kept shaking her head. This…what he was saying…it couldn't….be true.

"It's true, Maria." Michelle hissed, as she got in the ring. "Oh, and that Diva he was talking about? It's me."

Dolph smirked at Maria, and kissed Michelle.

Seeing this, Maria quickly got out of the ring, thinking about how just one moment, a segment, had broken her heart.

Meanwhile, Dolph continued smirking. Everyone now saw what he was capable of, and he was damn proud of what he had done. Did he regret it? Not at all. Because he was Dolph Ziggler, and he just didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that one, were you? By the way, I have no issues with Maria, she's okay in my book. I was just randomly inspired to do this.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
